vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Jinron
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Fan Jinron, Blind Idiot God Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Rosei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can literally turn his dreams into reality to enhance his statistics, create objects out of thin air and negate attacks), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, can exist and survive even in nonexistence and can come back from it by absorbing dreams), Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Non-Corporeal (Rosei are technically immune to damage as they are only dreams), able to create dream worlds outside of reality with Bansenjin (can also recreate worlds into reality such as the city of R’lyeh), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, can banish people and material things into dreams, can “cancel” his opponent’s existence and their attacks, Information Manipulation (Able to read information from the past, present, and future of all mankind and of all universes), Telepathy (Can access the thoughts, memories, and history of anyone with no time lag and without the affected knowing), Summoning, Matter Manipulation, possess incredible willpower, can keep on fighting even while unconscious, can travel through time, different dimensions and universes, and even metaphysical spaces like dreams and memories themselves, can completely ignore the nature, truth, and causality of reality to make things convenient for himself with Bansenjin, can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks (Is in a constant state of dreaming and cannot be interacted with) Attack Potency: Unknown (His physical capabilities are unknown) Speed: FTL via powerscaling (Can keep up with Yoshiya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (His physical capabilities are unknown). Regeneration, reality warping and the nature of his existence make him extremely hard to kill, as he is sleeping and nothing, be it words or attacks, can interact with him in any way unless he wakes up. He is even able to reform after being erased from existence by absorbing dreams and can even exist in nonexistence Stamina: Extremely high Range: Potentially Multiversal with Koukindoujin, Its scope is comparable to that of Amakasu's Ragnarok Intelligence: Much like the rest of his fellow Rosei, Jinron is ingrained with 10,000 years worth of experience and is a master of all Kantan abilities. Weaknesses: Despite his abilities, Fan is a pacifist and does not wish to bring harm to anyone. Is not adept at hand-to-hand combat like his fellow Rosei. Has virtually no offensive capabilities outside his army of infinite Tatari. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation Dream Mastery '– Fan is described as a master of the creation dream, capable of creating entire dimensions separate from Kantan and Reality, similar to what has been displayed by Amakasu Masahiko in Hachimyoujin. *'崑崙宮殿 - Konronkyuuden Kunrungorudien:' Through the use of the creation dream, Fan gives form to a splendid Palace draped with Chinese designs, its exact length is unknown due to its mirage like nature. Its interiors a filled with the thick incense of opium, causing those who enter it to be lulled into a dream like state, their senses set array, the narration states that an ordinary man walking through its halls would have had his brain turned to mush within a few minutes. They will also be confronted by themselves, a version of themselves who seek the liberation of Bansenjin and the fruition of their deepest dreams. However this copy is subject to the perspective of the original, if they believe it to be strong then it will be strong, if they believe it to be weak, then it will be weak. *'Dream protection:' Fan is in a constant state of dreaming, where no one is capable of interacting him, not even the three Rosei are capable of waking him up, let alone harm him. He cannot be harmed by any means. He has full control over his perception of reality, as to him everything is but a dream, his dream. Not even Amakasu, the strongest Rosei, is capable of touching him. He is described as invincible yet the weakest Rosei. *'万仙陣- Bansenjin': Fan’s special ability and Tsuidan as a Rosei and one of his favourites to use. It has elements of Forced Cooperation like Kyuuden, its activation focus is for the opponent to have dreams and goals. The conditions for it to activate are even more loose than that of Seiji's Reverse Cross. "I want to die", "I want my beloved to be happy", "I want to destroy the world", etc. No matter what the reason is, if a living being have goals and pursues a future of that, then Bansenjin will grant it. It sends their mind outside of reality where they can live in their "ideal worlds" that Fan creates for them, free of pain and hardships. In reality, their bodies are changing into twisted eldritch abominations who blindly work and play around him with trumpets and drums in a manner not dissimilar to that of the Ultimate Gods in the Cthulhu mythos. Fan has collected followers all across from Asia; Mongolia, China, India, and Pakistan to name a few. His followers are numbered at 3,000,000,000, his number of Kenzoku/Family cannot even be compared to the likes of the other Rosei. Rosei derive their strength from their followers, and the number of people who fall in line with their ideals, needless to say Fan outranks his fellow Rosei in this regard. Their dreams then give birth to infinite Tatari, who protect those dreams with Fan as their King. Bansenjin can actually be used for all sort of things, such as bringing people’s dreams into reality. Fan's power was even described as that of an "author", being able to completely ignore nature, truth and causality of reality to produce effects convenient to himself with this. *'四凶渾沌・鴻鈞道人 – Shikyoukonton Koukindoujin': It is a fusion consisting of Hongjun Laozu, the supreme god of Taoist philosophy, and Hundun (the Primordial Chaos of Chinese mythology). But this being was a subject of interpretation across history, as Fan had summoned it as a completely fictional being that takes the appearance of a furball-like creature with billions of tentacles, wings, and coating of opium on its body, the beast emerges from Fan’s castle. Kriemhild was unable to receive any information from her Alaya, as it did not originate from the dreams of humanity. It would eventually propagate the effects of Bansenjin until it encompassed everything in existence. Yoshiya, who had previously experienced Amakasu’s Raganrok, was in sheer awe at its scope.It was also capable of stealing the kenzoku/followers of Yoshiya and Kriemhild, gradually weakening them. During the final battle, it produced infinite amounts of Tatari, despite the combined efforts of Amakasu and Kriemhild. Yoshiya speculated that there would be no end to their numbers, that this battle could very well take up to a millIennium with no advances. *'九天応元雷声普化天尊 - Kyuuten Ougen Raisen Fukatenson': Another Tsuidan which summons the supreme God of Thunder in Taoism, Heavenly Lord of Universal Transformation Whose Voice of Thunder Resonates from the Origin of the Nine Heavens, who also governs the life and death of human beings. *'十絶の陣 - Juuzetsu no Jin': Another Tsuidan which summons 10 deities from the Fengshen Yanyi, Shi Tian-Jun. Their capabilities are unknown as they were destroyed by Kriemhild's Hávamál upon being summoned due to poor compatibility. Gallery Kokudoujin_Senshinkan.png|Kokudoujin, Fan's fictional summon and propagator of his Tsuidan Result_of_Bansenjin.png|The effects of those who are caught in Bansenjin 相州戦神館學園 万仙陣 『鴻鈞道人』 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Leviathan (Digimon) Leviathan's Profile (All God Appmon Installed Leviathan key was used, speed was equalized) Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Rosei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:BFR Users Category:Unknown Tier